This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical inverters are devices that convert direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. Inverters designed for coupling to an AC power grid are commonly referred to as grid-tie inverters. “Islanding” refers to a condition in which a grid-tied inverter continues to power a location even though power from the electric utility grid is no longer present. Islanding can be dangerous to utility workers, who may not realize a circuit is still powered, and it may prevent automatic re-connection of devices. For these and other reasons, grid-tie inverters typically include control circuits for detecting an islanding condition and disconnecting the inverters from their loads (and the utility grid) upon detecting the islanding condition.